The present invention relates to a superconductor passivated by an organic film and to a method of forming the organic film on a surface of the superconductor. The organic film prevents deterioration of the superconduction property of the superconductor caused by annealing in air and soaking in water.
Generally, a superconductor has the following nature in a fabrication process of the superconductor: the Tc value has a proper value at the beginning of the fabrication, however, as time goes by, the property of the superconductor deteriorates so that the Tc value decreases and the electrical resistivity increases. This has been a problem in practical use, and above all the superconductivity is greatly affected by annealing in air and/or soaking in water so as to be lowered. Particularly, when the superconductor is formed into a thin layer for application to a microelectronic device such as a Josephson junction device, a Superconducting Quantum Interference Device (SQUID) and a hybrid device combining the superconductor and a semiconductor, the problem due to humidity and/or annealing in air and soaking in water becomes an obstacle for fabricating the minute electrical device.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to improve a superconductor so that the superconductor is less influenced by the humidity around the superconductor and/or the temperature of the superconductor even with the passage of time.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the life of products comprised of a superconductor.
Still another object of the present invention is to increase the reliability of a superconductor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to improve a fabrication process of a minute electrical device comprised of a superconductor so as to be performed easily and at low cost.